A-NO-NE-GA-N-BA-RE!
!|Suzuko Mimori μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~: The Trajectory of μ's Music}} is a single sung by lily white, a sub-unit under μ’s. The group consists of Umi Sonoda, Rin Hoshizora, and Nozomi Tojo. It is also included in Rin, Nozomi, and Umi's solo albums and μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Taka Aoki. The drama is written by Hideaki Koyasu based on Sakurako Kimino's plot. Track Listing Regular Edition (LACM-4832) CD # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Video PV by Lantis= A-NO-NE-GA-N-BA-RE! starts playing at 2:28. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Ganbaru no wa jibun no tame Sore ja kutabirete shimau no Dareka no egao dakishimeyou yo Issho ni mirai tsukurou yo Nandemo dekiru hito nante Minna no yume no hiiroo Yume wa yume de tanoshii no Patto shinai chanto shinai Jibun no koto mo daiji ni shite hoshii na Sukoshi no yuuki ga watashi no kokoro o Terasunda Do you know? (suteki o) Kagayaite Can I do! (mitsukete) Hontou no kiseki dayo (a-no-ne-ga-n-ba-re!) A-no-ne Ganbari kata ga chigau kamo? Hitori kiri de nayamanaide Kanashiku naru no tsumaranai Ganbaru no wa jibun no tame Sore ja kutabirete shimau no Dareka no egao dakishimeyou yo Issho ni mirai tsukurou yo Shokku o uketa surechigai Un yori doryoku janakatta? Muri wa muri to mitomereba Kitto nareru chanto nareru Kyou yori mo tabun utare tsuyoku nareru no Sukoshi no yuuki de watashi mo tobesou yo Michibiite Can you hear? (kanarazu) Harikitte Do I do! (sagashite) Hontou ni matteru yo (i-ku-yo-ma-ke-ru-na!) I-ku-yo Makenaide ne saki no saki wa Ame agari no aozora dayo Shizuku ga kirari hajikete Makenai yo ne kiri no saki no Shin sekai wa mabushii kara Tsukare o zenbu oite ikou yo Yasashiku tsuyoku susumou yo A-no-ne Ganbari kata ga chigau kamo? Hitori kiri de nayamanaide Kanashiku naru no tsumaranai Ganbaru no wa jibun no tame Sore ja kutabirete shimau no Issho ga ii ne warattetai ne Egao no shinpashii I-ku-yo Makenaide ne saki no saki wa Ame agari no aozora da yo Shizuku ga kirari hajikete Makenai yo ne kiri no saki wa Shin sekai no atsui hikari Tsukare o zenbu oite ikou yo Yasashiku tsuyoku susumou yo, susumou yo! |-| Kanji= がんばるのは自分のため それじゃくたびれてしまうの 誰かのえがお抱きしめようよ いっしょに未来つくろうよっ なんでもできるひとなんて みんなの夢のヒーロー 夢は夢で楽しいの ぱっとしない　ちゃんとしない 自分のことも大事にして欲しいな 少しの勇気が　私のこころを 照らすんだ Do you know? (ステキを) 輝いて Can I do! (みつけて) 本当の奇跡だよ (あ・の・ね・が・ん・ば・れ!) あ・の・ね がんばり方が違うかも? ひとりきりで悩まないで 悲しくなるのつまらないっ がんばるのは自分のため それじゃくたびれてしまうの 誰かのえがお抱きしめようよ いっしょに未来つくろうよっ ショックをうけたすれ違い 運より努力じゃなかった? 無理は無理と認めれば きっとなれる　ちゃんとなれる 今日よりもたぶん打たれ強くなれるの 少しの勇気で　私も飛べそうよ 導いて Can you hear? (かならず) 張り切って Do I do! (さがして) 本当に待ってるよ(い・く・よ・ま・け・る・な!) い・く・よ 負けないでね先の先は 雨上がりの青空だよ 雫がきらりはじけて 負けないよね霧の先の 新世界はまぶしいから 疲れを全部おいていこうよ やさしく強く進もうよっ あ・の・ね がんばり方が違うかも? ひとりきりで悩まないで 悲しくなるのつまらないっ がんばるのは自分のため それじゃくたびれてしまうの いっしょがいいね　笑ってたいね えがおのシンパシー い・く・よ 負けないでね先の先は 雨上がりの青空だよ 雫がきらりはじけて 負けないよね霧の先は 新世界の熱いひかり 疲れを全部おいていこうよ やさしく強く進もうよ、進もうよっ! |-| English= Doing your best is for yourself That’s so tiring Let’s embrace someone else’s smile Let’s create the future together People who can do it all Are the heroes in all our dreams Dreams are fun while dreaming You won’t do everything in a flash, You won’t do everything perfectly I want you to take care of yourself as well A little bit of courage Will illuminate my heart, Do you know? (Lovely) Sparkle, Can I do! (Find it) It’s a true miracle (You-see-Do-your-best!) Hey-you Maybe the method for doing your best is different? Don’t keep worries to yourself Becoming sad is no fun Doing your best is for yourself That’s so tiring Let’s embrace someone else’s smile Let’s create the future together I received a shock as we passed each other Rather than fortune wasn’t it through great effort? If you accept that the impossible is impossible I’m sure you’ll be able to, You’ll be able to do it perfectly Perhaps you’ll be able to take more punishment than today With a little bit of courage I’ll fly too Lead the way, Can you hear? (Without fail) Be enthusiastic, Do I do! (Search) I’m really waiting (Here-goes-Don’t-give-up!) Here-goes Don’t give up, Beyond our destination Is the blue sky after the rain The droplets burst out in sparkles You won’t give up, right? Beyond the fog Is a brilliant new world so Leave behind all the weariness and let’s go Let’s move forward gently and strongly Hey-you Maybe the method for doing your best is different? Don’t keep worries to yourself Becoming sad is no fun Doing your best is for yourself That’s so tiring Being together is great, I want to keep smiling Sympathy of smiles Here-goes Don’t give up, Beyond our destination Is the blue sky after the rain The droplets burst out in sparkles You won’t give up, right? Beyond the fog Is the warm light of a new world Leave behind all the weariness and let’s go Let’s move forward gently and strongly, Let’s move forward! Gallery Single Scans= Lily white Shiranai Love Oshiete Love Back Cover.jpg |-| LLSIF Song Cover = AnoneGambare.png }} Trivia * The LLSIF song cover is a version of Dengeki G's Lily white August 2011 magazine cover, with the title "あ・の・ね・が・ん・ば・れ!". Live Performances *μ's First Love Live! *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 References it:A-NO-NE-GA-N-BA-RE! Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lily White Category:Μ's Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs Category:Umi Sonoda Category:Rin Hoshizora Category:Nozomi Tojo